l wanna be with you
by Hieros Gamos
Summary: ¤ Post Poudlard ¤ Hermione est partie, ça fait 4 ans pour une raison inconnue, Ron ne veut plus en entendre parler. Jusqu'au jour où les Weasley apprennent son mariage avec Viktor Krum...
1. Chapter 1

I wanna be with you.

Note:

Bon ben voilà, je me lance dans un Ron/Hermione, un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Sauf que je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour. lol Cette idée m'est venue durant l'une des heures interminables de mon job d'été... J'ai tenté d'écrire quelque chose de lisable, et voilà ce qui en est sorti. En espérant que ça plaira. Disons que ce chapitre est un espèce de prologue... Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais bon... Voilà.

Merci de me lire, et très bonne lecture à vous.

On va mettre M comme rating, ça risque fort de chauffer un peu plus tard...

Disclamer: Rien à moi...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une tension inhabituelle régnait dans le Terrier, en cette fin de matinée. Molly Weasley s'affairait partout dans la cuisine, les mains tremblantes, lançant de temps en temps un regard anxieux vers son horloge de grand-mère, qui indiquait qu'Arthur Weasley était au travail, ainsi que Charlie et Billy, Ron en déplacement, et le reste du clan Weasley, mis à part Percy dont Monsieur Weasley avait arraché l'aiguille un jour de colère, à la maison.

Fred, George et Ginny étaient attablés, les yeux fixés, incrédules, sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

La nouvelle avait été prise comme un Avada Kedavra. Les gros titres indiquaient un évènement de taille. Le mariage d'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch du moment: Viktor Krum.

" _Amour d'un jour, amour toujours._

_La nouvelle nous a été parvenue de source sûre. Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum, n'est plus un coeur à prendre. En effet, le Bulgare aurait toujours été en contact avec une jeune Anglaise , rencontrée lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers il y a quelques années, répondant au doux nom d'Hermione Granger._

_Ce nom vous interpelle? Normal. Elle n'est qu'autre que la meilleure amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu- et-vaincu, et l'une des meilleures sorcières de sa génération, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Notre attrappeur n'a pas " attrappé " n'importe qui._

_Sortie de Poudlard il y a quatre ans avec tous ses ASPICs mention Optimal... _"

La suite était cachée par la grosse corbeille de linges que Madame Weasley avait mis sur la table, mais restait résoluement pleine depuis plus d'une heure.

" Ce n'est pas possible! " s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table afin saisir, pour la vingtième fois le journal, en l'espace d'une demie heure.

Fébrile, ses yeux parcouraient inlassablement l'article, qui annonçait le mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Viktor Krum.

" Tu l'as bien vu comme nous: il y est écrit " de source sûre ". " grogna Ginny en lançant un regard dédaigneux à la photo animée d'Hermione, prise à Poudlard, qui souriait timidement au bord du lac.

" Mais... Elle nous a toujours certifiés qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Juste un correspondant... " commença Molly en repliant la Gazette pour la jeter une nouvelle fois sur la table.

" Elle a menti! C'est évident. Qui pourrait résister à un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, de renommée internationale! " fit George en observant la photo de Krum qui brandissait la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Fred renifla avec dédain, et préféra prendre son bol de thé, plutôt que de répondre.

" Vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça! "

" Maman... Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, ça fait quatre ans. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Partie, volatilisée. Comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Personne n'a su où elle était partie, même pas ses parents, d'après ce qu'ils avaient dit à Ginny. On l'a cherchée partout. Il n'y a pas à dire: elle nous a tous bernés, Ron le premier. " enchaîna George.

A l'évocation de son dernier fils, Madame Weasley jeta un nouveau regard à son horloge.

" Toujours en déplacement... Que peut-il bien faire? " marmonna-t-elle en malmenant inconsciemment le collier que lui avait offert les jumeaux pour son anniversaire.

" Il visite des appartements avec Lavande, non? " demanda Ginny en détournant son regard de la Gazette.

En effet, Ron avait renoué avec Lavande Brown à la fin de sa septième année, à la stupéfaxion de tout le monde. Personne n'avait osé faire de commentaires à l'époque, pensant que ça ne durerait pas. Quelques mois plus tard, il l'avait emmenée à un repas de famille, auquel Harry et Hermione assistaient. La soirée avait été quelque peu tendue, et quelques jours plus tard, Hermione disparaissait de la surface de la Terre. Sans aucune nouvelle, du jour au lendemain.

Les Weasley avaient tout de suite fait le rapprochement, entre son départ soudain et cette fameuse soirée, mais personne n'en parlait en présence de Ron, pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, le sujet " Granger " étant discordieux depuis.

Le bonheur apparant qui formait son couple avec Lavande, avait fait en sorte que ni Madame Weasley, ni Monsieur Weasley n'osait donner son avis sur le sujet. Comme le disait Arthur: " Tant que Ron est heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe ". Et Lavande Brown semblait lui apportait cette joie. C'est pour cela que depuis quelque temps, le couple cherchait un appartement pour enfin emménager ensemble.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à la fenêtre, ce qui fit se tourner les Weasley présents au Terrier dans un seul et même mouvement.

" Ah! C'est votre père qui répond enfin! " fit Molly en se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir à une chouette grise.

Décachetant d'une main tremblante la lettre, elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mots griffonnés par son mari.

Dès qu'elle avait vu la nouvelle ce matin-là, Molly s'était précipitée à la volière derrière le Terrier, pour envoyer un hibou express à son époux au Ministère, pour lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait, et comment réagir vis-à-vis de leur dernier fils, qui, comme le pressentait Madame Weasley, serait sans doute furieux, malgré ses dires.

" Il en pense quoi? " demande Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

" Il est abasourdi apparemment. " répondit sa mère.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

" Pas moi... " dit George.

" Ni moi. " fit son frère.

" Et pourquoi donc? " demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers eux.

" Allons, réfléchis. Où pouvait bien aller cette chère Hermione à part chez ce cher Krum? Elle ne connait pas grand monde dans le monde des sorciers à part nous et lui. C'était tout à fait logique, quand on y pense bien. "

" Oui, peut-être, mais de là à l'épouser, il y a tout un monde. "

" C'était dans l'ordre des choses. " dit Fred.

" C'est une fille. Qui plus est, une femme maintenant. Elle vit avec un homme. Pas besoin d'être Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux, le soir, quand ils sont seuls. Qui c'est... Elle est peut-être même enceinte, et pour couvrir le scandale, il a préféré la demander en mariage. Ce que c'est dur d'être célèbre... " enchaîna George.

Un pop sonore se fit alors entendre dans l'escalier, suivit d'un bruit de chute.

Madame Weasley sursauta violemment, sortit vivement sa baguette magique de son tablier et se précipita vers la provenance du bruit.

" On ne bouge plus! " s'écria-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

" Maman! T'es ridicule. C'est sans doute Harry, tu sais bien qu'il a toujours eu du mal avec le transplanage. " fit Ginny en se levant de table.

" Escusez-moi Madame Weasley, j'ai du mal avec les transplanages... " rétorqua Harry en arrivant au bas des escaliers.

Molly soupira de soulagement, et rengea sa baguette en apercevant Harry Potter descendre les escaliers, et arriver dans la cuisine.

Les cheveux toujours aussi indomptables, le temps avait adoucis ses traits, faisant partir ses soucis, et le poid de sa destinée depuis la grande bataille au cours de laquelle il avait vaincu le Lord Noir. Ayant troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles moldues, il était toujours aussi séduisant, selon Ginny. De grands yeux verts, une peau très blanche qui semblait douce au toucher, les joues toujours un peu rougies, des lèvres fines, de taille moyenne avec un corps fin, Harry Potter ne manquait pas de charme, ce que lui répétait inlassablement Madame Weasley dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, au grand dam de celui-ci, et à la grande frustration de Ginny qui aurait aimé le lui dire, mais qui n'avait jamais osé.

" Salut tout le monde. " dit-il en enlevant sa cape et son écharpe.

Il sourit doucement en croisant le regard de Ginny, qui rougit légèrement en soutenant ses yeux émeraude. Elle sourit à son tour, arrachant ainsi un léger frisson à Harry, qui observa le journal posé sur la table.

" Alors c'est donc vrai... Hermione et Krum. " dit-il en prenant la Gazette.

" Ouais... Le mariage du siècle d'après ces imbéciles de journalistes. " marmonna Fred en jouant avec sa baguette posée sur la table.

" Tout le monde en parle au Ministère. Ron est au courant? " demanda le brun à la cantonnade.

" Non... Il visite des appartements avec sa chère et tendre pétasse, voyons... " répliqua Ginny d'un ton acerbe.

" Ginny... " répliqua sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

" Quoi? Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'encadrer, celle-là. Elle ne le mérite pas! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve, à part le fait qu'elle soit blonde, grande, les yeux verts, une grosse poitrine... "

" Et un cul d'enfer. " conclurent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Madame Weasley ouvrit la bouche précipitemment à la dernière réplique de ses fils, mais Harry parla avant.

" Il ne va pas trop apprécier la nouvelle. "

" C'est ce qu'on disait... " répondit Ginny en allumant un feu d'un coup de baguette magique.

" Il va falloir s'attendre au pire. Aussi bien il va rien dire, aussi bien il va... " commença Harry avant qu'un nouveau pop ne retentisse à l'extérieur du Terrier.

Madame Weasley se précipita une nouvelle fois à la fenêtre pour voir qui venait d'arriver, et émit un hoquet de surprise.

" Il est là! " s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

Harry, Ginny, Fred et George se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un Ronald Weasley frigorifié.

" Foutu temps. Il fait un froid de Sombrals dehors. " marmonna-t-il en enlevant les quelques flocons de neige de sa tignasse rousse.

A presque 23 ans, Ron Weasley était un très beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Immensément grand, une peau laiteuse, un corps tout en muscles, un regard bleu pétillant de vie, des lèvres pleines, les cheveux agissant à leur guise, légèrement débraillé, un sourire canaille souvent affiché sur le visage, la liste des fans du dernier fils des Weasley était très longue. Pour sa beauté, pour sa maladresse, pour son côté compréhensif... Nombreuses étaient les filles qui enviaient Lavande Brown pour être celle qui faisait battre le coeur du rouquin.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? " demanda Madame Weasley en lui enlevant sa cape.

Ron fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle. Depuis quand le déshabillait-elle?

" Peut-être... Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un quatre pièces. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Et Lavande n'est pas avec toi? " enchaîna Molly en s'attaquant à l'écharpe rouge de son fils.

" M'man, arrête ça, je suis plus un gamin... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " insista-t-il en regardant les autres les sourcils froncés.

" Elle vient dîner ce soir? Ca fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vue. "

A présent, Madame Weasley lissait inutilement son pull en laine.

" Bordel, quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passe, dans cette foutue barraque? Papa a eu un accident? " demanda le roux, soudain anxieux.

Ses yeux colbalt allaient frénétiquement sur le visage de chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

" Non! Bien sûr que non! " s'écria Madame Weasley d'une voix légèrement aigue.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " hurla Ron dont les nerfs commençaient à flancher.

" C'est Hermione! " cria alors Ginny.

Le rouquin se figea instentanément sur place, la machoire serrée, les oreilles cramoisies. Il tourna lentement son regard bleu, plein d'éclairs vers sa jeune soeur, les poings serrés.

" J'ai déjà dit qu'on n'utilise plus ce nom devant moi. "

" Elle va se marier avec Krum. " lui annonça la rouquine, nullement effrayée par son attitude, tournant vers lui la Gazette sur la table.

Madame Weasley retint précipitemment sa respiration, attendant la réaction de son fils... qui ne vint pas. Elle se risqua un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

Celui-ci jeta un regard vide aux gros titres, et le releva ensuite sur sa soeur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? " lui demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

" C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? La fille dont tu es amoureux depuis presque dix ans va en épouser un autre, et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est: " Quest-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? " Ron, je te croyais plus intelligent. " répliqua vivement Ginny.

" Comment oses-tu dire un truc pareil? Elles partie, elle n'existe plus pour moi! Je l'ai rayée de ma vie, je croyais avoir été très clair là dessus! Je ne suis pas, et je n'ai jamais été amoureux de cette fille, d'accord! " hurla Ron en se précipitant dans les escaliers qui montaient à sa chambre.

Un claquement de porte plus tard, Harry et les Weasley étaient restés pétrifiés dans la cuisine. Madame Weasley retenait à grand peine ses larmes, Ginny s'était prise la tête dans ses mains, George se balançait sur sa chaise, Fred recommença à jouer avec sa baguette sur la table et Harry soupira lourdement.

" Je vais aller le voir. " dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

" Non! Harry, laisse-le tranquille. " répliqua vivement Molly en s'essuyant les yeux.

" On peut pas le laisser comme ça. Vous avez bien vu la douleur vive dans ses yeux... "

" J'ai vu aussi la lueur assassine... " marmonna Ginny, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

" Faut dire que tu as été légèrement trop directe... "

" Comment ça? "

" Tu lui as dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle... C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais admis, alors quand on lui balance ça en pleine figure, forcément, ça fait mal. "

" Tu vas me dire maintenant que j'ai eu tord? "

" Non, mais... "

" Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. S'il réagit, c'est que j'ai raison. Tout le monde le sait qu'il est dingue d'elle depuis la quatrième année! Tout le monde sait que c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir avec des blondasses qu'elle est partie! "

" Ginny! " répliqua à nouveau Madame Weasley en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

" Elle n'a pas tord... " dirent les jumeaux.

" Nous allons attendre votre père pour prendre une décision. Bill et Charlie ne devraient pas tarder, maintenant. Aidez-moi à tout préparer. "

" Euh, on va retourner au magasin, Maman... " fit précipitemment George.

" Un Mercredi? Vous travaillez jamais le Mercredi, c'est votre jour de repos! "

" Oui mais... " enchaîna-t-il en cherchant une escuse plausible.

" Oui mais c'est que vous avez la flemme de nous aider. " fit Ginny.

" Voilà, t'as tout compris, petite soeur. On sera de retour dans deux petites heures. "

Et avant que Molly n'ait pu répliquer, les jumeaux avaient disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait sorti de sous son lit une vieille boîte qui ne croyait ne plus jamais rouvrir. Qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais rouvrir. Une vieille boîte sur la quelle était écrit en gros: " Hermione Granger. " De ses mains tremblantes, les yeux humides, la respiration légèrement saccadée, il en retira le couvercle...


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna be with you

Note: Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour ce prologue. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, surtout que je ne l'avais pas relu, et qu'il y avait des mots manquants, et des fautes d'orthographe un peu partout. Eurk... J'y suis alergique! lol

Un grand merci à vous, je sais vraiment pas quoi dire... A part que je suis super pressée et que je tiens à poster ce chapitre que je viens d'écrire d'une seule trète et que je trouve catastrophique... Je l'ai vraiment fait vite fait, mais je suis très très occupée donc voilà...

J'essaierai de poster tous les mercredis, et pour la longueur de la fic, la réponse est simple: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... lol

Merci encore à tous, bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre! Bizous!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Pendant ce temps, Ron avait sorti de sous son lit une vieille boîte qui ne croyait ne plus jamais rouvrir. Qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais rouvrir. Une vieille boîte sur la quelle était écrit en gros: " Hermione Granger. " De ses mains tremblantes, les yeux humides, la respiration légèrement saccadée, il en retira le couvercle..._

Il le balança à travers la pièce, et posa la boîte à côté de lui sans y jeter un coup d'oeil. Soupirant bruyamment, il retira ses chaussures à coups de pieds, et s'allongea en travers de son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il observa le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi?...

Bientôt quatre ans qu'elle avait voulu sortir de sa vie, alors pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais plus la revoir? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le surprenne au moment où il s'y attendait le moins? Pourquoi, alors que sa vie allait pour le mieux, qu'il avait un métier qui le passionnait, une famille qui l'aimait, des amis qui le soutenaient et une petite-amie qui essayait de faire tout pour le combler?

Oui... Pourquoi?...

"_ T'es maudit, Weasley, pas d'autre explication_. " lui chuchota la voix de sa conscience.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre, afin de prendre à tâtons la boîte posée à côté de lui, et de la mettre sur ses genoux.

Doucement, douloureusement, il baissa son regard sur le contenu. Des lettres... _Ses_ lettres, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi toutes les siennes à lui. Celles qu'il avait écrites et qu'il n'avait jamais envoyées. Celles qu'il avait écrites lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ( et dire qu'elle lui repprochait tout le temps de ne jamais lui écrire, si elle avait su à quel point elle se trompait. Il n'avait juste jamais trouvé le courage de les lui envoyer. ), et celles qu'il avait écrites à partir de son départ. Celles-ci avaient une particularité: elles étaient toutes commencées, mais aucune n'étaient finies.

Il avait la haine...

La haine d'être aussi nostalgique face à ces particules de souvenirs, la haine, parce qu'elle ne devait certainement pas penser à lui à ce moment-même, la haine pour avoir penser si souvent à elle sans savoir où elle était, la haine parce qu'elle était partie sans prévenir, comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle, sans un mot d'explication, la haine d'être aussi présente alors qu'elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres, la haine parce qu'elle lui avait préféré Krum, la haine pour son silence, la haine pour le vide qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie, la haine pour les larmes qu'il avait versées quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais...

" Je te déteste! " hurla Ron en saisissant violemment la boîte pour l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face de toutes ses forces.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte très discrètement, de façon indécise.

" Je ne veux voir personne, dégagez! " cria-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

" Ronnie, c'est Maman, s'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer. "

" Va-t-en, M'man... "

" Ron, vieux fais pas le con, t'as besoin de parler. " fit la voix de Harry.

" Y a combien de personnes derrière cette putain de porte? " demanda le roux en regardant la porte en dessous son bras, sans quitter son oreiller.

" Sept! " dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Ron grogna en enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans son coussin. C'était toujours au moment où on voulait être seul que tout le monde était là...

Quelques minutes se passèrent en silence et il entendit sa mère marmonner quelque chose, puis des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Au moment où il crut être débarassé de tout le monde, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et il se traîta mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir oublier de jeter un sort de fermeture.

" M'man... Je t'ai déjà dit... " commença le roux.

" C'est Harry, vieux. "

" Encore mieux... Vous croyez que je viens de subir un très grand choc émotionnel et que j'ai besoin d'un... comment les moldus appellent ça, déjà? Ah ouais... D'un psy? "

" C'est exactement ce que je crois, Ron. "

" Bordel, Harry fais pas le con! "

" Toi non plus! Alors si tu veux vider ton sac, voilà, je suis là. "

" J'ai rien à dire... " marmonna le roux en détournant les yeux.

Harry avait une sacrée tendance à user de l'Occlumencie, ( il avait fini son apprentissage lorsqu'il était devenu Auror ) et il savait qu'en l'occurance, il n'hésiterait pas pour savoir se pensées intimes.

" Hermione... " commença le brun.

" Ne prononce pas son nom, bordel! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, ok? Je ne veux même pas la voir en photo! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec elle! Qu'on me laisse tranquille! " hurla Ron en se levant d'un bond.

Le roux se chaussa rapidement.

" Où est-ce que tu vas? " demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

" Chez ma copine! C'est pas interdit, j'espère? " fit Ron en claquant la porte.

Harry s'élança à sa poursuite, et essaya de le rattrapper dans les escaliers.

" Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet très longtemps! "

" La preuve: je le fais... " marmonna Ron en traversant la cuisine du Terrier comme une flèche sans prêter attention à ses frères qui venaient d'arriver.

Madame Weasley n'eut pas le temps d'aller à la porte pour essayer de l'empêcher de partir, qu'il avait déjà disparu. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers ses enfants et Harry.

" Qui veut un peu de thé? " demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le Survivant se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux.

" Euh... Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas rester, il faut que je retourne au Ministère... Mais je reviendrai ce soir, promis! " s'empressa-t-il de dire quand Molly fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche.

" Mais Harry chéri... Nous n'avons pas encore mangé! Et Arthur sera sans doute content de te voir! Et Charlie et Bill n'ont pas eu l'occasion de te parler beaucoup! Ni Ginny! Ni moi!... Tu reviens ce soir, tu le promets! "

Harry lui fit un sourire timide, prit ses affaires, sortit et transplana au Ministère, après avoir jeté un dernier regard timide à la rouquine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une étrange effervescence agitait le Ministère de la Magie de Londres cet après-midi-là, devant les cheminées, aux départs internationaux. Un groupe impressionnant de sorcières et de sorciers attendaient impatiemment, s'agitant dans tous les sens, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds par moment en direction des cheminées. Des murmures, des gloussements se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre du hall.

" Elle arrive dans combien de temps? " demandait une voix.

" Vous croyez qu'il sera avec elle? "

" Ma robe est assez bien? "

" A votre avis, depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble? "

Une voix féminine légèrement étouffée se fit entendre, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle:

" Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Les passagers à destination de New-York, Etats-Unis, doivent immédiatement se présenter devant la cheminée numéro 4. "

Le groupe de sorciers soupira alors d'énervement, alors que certains se précipitaient vers la cheminée numéro 4.

" Jamais à l'heure de toute façon. "

" On va attendre encore longtemps? "

La voix féminine se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, couverte par le brouhaha qui régnait dans le hall.

" Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Les passagers en provenance de Budapest, Hongrie, arrivent dans 3 minutes, cheminée numéro 8. "

Des cris perçants éclatèrent un peu partout, et le groupe de sorciers et de sorcières se précipitèrent vers la cheminée numéro 8. Trois minutes et un bruit sourd de chute plus tard, tout le monde se pressait devant la cheminée pour enfin apercevoir Hermione Granger, récemment Krum, qui était en Angleterre pour son travail, en tant que secrétaire du Premier Ministre bulgare. Sauf qu'une fois les cendres retombées sur le sol, il n'y avait pas d'Hermione Granger- Krum.

Il n'y avait personne...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois faufilée entre les personnes qui attendaient devant la cheminée et arrivée dans un couloir désert, Hermione enleva la cape d'invisibilité que Viktor lui avait confié avant de partir. Qui a dit que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient de gros bras sans cervelle, déjà? Elle sourit en repensant à un article qu'elle avait vu dans un journal, il y avait quelques semaines, exposant des théories farfelues sur le QI potentiel des joueurs de Quidditch. Depuis qu'elle et Viktor s'étaient mariés, les gens avaient une certaine tendance à la prendre pour une grande célébrité internationale en vogue, adulée de tous.

Marchant rapidement, elle se dirigeait vers le quartier des Aurors. Elle avait hate de retrouver Harry... Et Ron. En espérant qu'ils comprendraient sa décision, qu'ils ne la jugeraient pas. Harry ne le ferait pas, mais Ron... Ron était une toute autre histoire.

Presque quatre ans...

Presque quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses deux meilleurs amis. Presque quatre ans qu'elle était partie du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse ni un mot d'escuse, rien. Presque quatre ans qu'elle avait décidé de partir pour ne pas souffrir.

Oui...

Partir pour ne pas souffrir...

Fuir pour ne pas souffrir, était le terme le plus aproprié.

Son coeur ne le supportait plus. Son coeur avait été trop meurtri, il avait trop souffert, il avait reçu trop de coups de Ron Weasley. A cause de sa timidité, elle l'avait laissé aux bras de nombreuses filles, et avait cru mourir à petit feu à chaque fois qu'elle en avait vu une nouvelle.

Elle était partie parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle revenait aujourd'hui en partie pour son travail, mais surtout parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Encore...

Toujours...

Toujours présent dans ses pensées, toujours présent dans sa tête, dans son coeur.

Présent partout, tout le temps.

Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir le revoir.

Un sourire heureux éclaira son visage, alors qu'elle accélérait encore le pas sans croiser personne.

Elle avait été un peu réticente à accepter la mission du Premier Ministre bulgare. Il lui fallait ramener quatre Aurors qualifiés pour une mission secrète internationale, classée top secret. De suite, elle avait pensé à Harry et Ron. A ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis presque quatre ans. Ou plutôt à son meilleur ami et... Celui qui avait pris son coeur par elle ne savait quelle façon.

Son coeur qu'il possédait depuis presque 6 ans... Ou peut-être même plus...

Comment avait-elle pu s'en séparer? Comment avait-elle pu partir si loin de lui?

Un prénom envahit alors ses pensées, alors qu'elle tournait à gauche à l'angle d'un couloir: Lavande.

Et s'il était toujours avec elle? Et s'il s'était marié avec elle? Et s'il... Et s'il avait déjà des enfants avec elle?

Hermione se figea un instant au milieu du couloir, prête à rebrousser chemin, le coeur battant à tout rompre, la peur au ventre.

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les voit. Peut-être que ça lui ferait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient pas la voir... Peut-être que _lui,_ ne voudrait pas la voir...

Paniquée, elle retourna sur ses pas, et fonça dans quelqu'un à l'angle du couloir.

" Hermione? " fit une voix masculine, incrédule.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, le coeur battant très vite, perdue. Elle le dévisagea un instant, et ses yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent.

" Harry... " souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, et il faisait de même. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle serrait contre elle, Harry Potter, son meilleur ami qu'elle avait perdu depuis quatre ans. Elle avait dans ses bras une personne qu'elle ne croyait pas revoir il y a quatre ans.

" Hermione... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où étais-tu? On t'a cherchée partout! Tu nous as tellement manquée! Il faut prévenir les autres, ils seront si heureux de te revoir! Molly me demande toutes les semaines si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, elle ne perd pas espoir, elle dit que tu reviendras... Et Krum, Hermione! Toi! Mariée avec Viktor Krum! Ca a fait un scandale ici, tout le monde en parle, c'est dans tous les journaux... "

" Harry... "

" Oh que je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi! Mais tu dois être fatiguée peut-être... Tu as du travail? "

" Harry... "

" Telle que je te connais tu dois en avoir... J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Quand Ginny va savoir ça! "

" HARRY! " s'écria la jeune femme.

Le Survivant s'arrêta en pleine tirade, la respiration sacadée. Il lui fit un sourire timide, légèrement rouge.

" Désolé... C'est l'émotion. " dit-il en la serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

" Harry... Je... Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir aussi. Je te raconterai tout, je te le promets. On mangera ensemble si tu veux, mais... Harry, où est... Ron? " demanda-t-elle, une lueur intense dans son regard chocolat.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille attendant le cadeau de toute sa vie, quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps, qu'elle désirait plus que tout, ardemment.

Harry détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, ce qui affola la jeune femme.

" Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a un problème? " demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

" Oui, il y a un problème Hermione. Tu oublies quelque chose, là... Tu es partie, il y a presque quatre ans. Sans nouvelle, sans adresse, sans rien pour te joindre. Il en a beaucoup souffert au début. Il en a même pleurer quand il s'est rendu compte que tu ne reviendrais sans doute pas. Il a mis du temps... A accepter cette idée. Et maintenant... Il... Il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, je suis désolé. "

Hermione eut soudain la tête lourde comme une citrouille, et chancela légèrement sur place, les yeux embrumés de larmes, livide. Elle se raccrocha à Harry, alors que les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

" Il... Il ne veut plus me voir? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put, et elle pleura tout son soûl, maudissant sa stupidité.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue? A de joyeuses retrouvailles? Une déclaration d'amour? Une demande en mariage?

" Mais maintenant que tu es là, je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis. S'il te plaît Hermione, je t'en prie, pleure pas. "

" Il ne veut plus me voir, Harry... L'homme que j'aime ne veut plus de moi. " lui dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

Harry se figea, et écarquilla les yeux. _L'homme que j'aime?_

" L'homme que tu aimes? "

" Oh je t'en prie, Harry! Tu le sais très bien! "

" Mais... Tu es mariée, maintenant. "

Hermione rougit. Un détail qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier.

" Oui... Je sais... Mariée... Avec un autre. Qui m'aime, mais que je n'aime pas. Mais je voulais le revoir, Harry. Retrouver au moins mon meilleur ami. Le voir heureux. Voir cette étincelle dans son regard. Ses yeux bleus. Ses tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres. Ses mains... "

" Stop! Ca va, j'ai compris... " fit le brun, les joues rouges.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise qu'on parle de son meilleur ami en ces termes.

" Il a quelqu'un n'est-ce pas? "

" Hermione, je... "

" Harry! "

" Lavande... " souffla-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard chocolat.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter... " répindit-elle, amère.

" Tu peux parler, toi! Regarde avec qui tu as fait ta vie! Il n'est pas marié à ce que je sâche, toi, oui! Il n'est pas parti à des milliers de kilomètres, toi, oui! Il n'a pas été lâche, toi, oui! "

" Lâche? Je suis partie parce que je ne supportais plus de le voir avec elle! "

" Si tu avais eu le courage de lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour lui à Poudlard, on n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui! "

" Comment peux-tu me dire ça! "

" En amour, il faut prendre des risques! "

" Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, Harry Potter! A moins que tu ne sois marié avec Ginny! "

L'ex-Gryffondor lui décocha un regard noir, et détourna les yeux.

" Tu ne peux pas comparer. Je l'ai quitté pour la protéger, à l'époque. " dit-il.

" La guerre est finie, Harry! Et est-ce que tu es revenu avec elle? Aparemment la réponse est non! "

" Elle a tourné la page... "

" Humpf! Tu parles! Tu es l'homme de sa vie, Harry! Elle était aux anges avec toi! "

" Arrête... S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. "

" As-tu été à Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter? "

" Je pourrais te retourner la question, Madame Krum! " railla le Survivant.

" Granger-Krum... "

" C'est pareil. "

" Mauvaise foi! "

" Tu parles... Bon... Quand est-ce que tu vas tout me raconter... Depuis le début? "

" Il faut que je voye Scrimgeour, et on peut se voir après si tu veux. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôtel aussi... "

" Non, pas la peine, je connais un appart' sur le Chemin de Traverse. " dit le brun.

" Ok... " répondit Hermione, surprise, mais heureuse.

" On se voit tout à l'heure? "

" On se voit tout à l'heure... "

" Tu me raconteras tout? "

" Je te raconterai tout... " lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, les yeux brillants, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

" Merci... "

" Pourquoi? "

" Pour être là, Harry... Tout simplement. "

" Merci d'être revenue. "

Hermione eut un rire sans joie.

" Pour mon travail! Secrétaire générale du Premier Minsitre, ce n'est pas de tout repos. "

" Non... Pour lui. "

Elle sourit tristement, et son regard s'accrocha à celui de son ami. Ce qu'il avait pu lui manqué durant ces dernières années...

" Scrimgeour est au premier étage, pas au milieu de ce couloir. " fit le Survivant avec un sourire ironique, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

" Oui... On s'attend dans le Hall, d'accord? " lui dit-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

Harry sourit, et la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une silouette au loin.

Elle était de retour...

Comment Ron allait-il réagir?


	3. Chapter 3

l wanna be with you

Note: Coucou tout le monde! Oui, oui, je suis en retard de quelques jours, mais bon, la reprise des cours, déjà les montagnes de devoirs et tout ça... Et puis je suis un peu malade, alors ça n'arrange pas les choses...

Nouveau chapitre en remerciant tout le monde comme d'habitude, je le fais vite fait, escusez-moi, je me rattrapperai une prochaine, fois!

En espérant que ça vous plaira... Bisous à tous!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Elle était revenue..._

_Comment Ron allait-il réagir?_

" Ca va, Harry? "

" Ouais! Super! "

" Harry, ça va? "

" Ouais, on ne peut mieux, c'est génial! "

" Hey, Erik! " fit le Survivant au vigile du Hall du Ministère, qui se trouvait derrière sa Gazette du Sorcier où on voyait le fameux article qui avait tant retourné la famille Weasley ce matin-là.

" Ouais, Potter, je sais! Ca va super, on ne peut mieux, c'est génial! Parle moins fort si tu veux pas que j'te vire du hall pour tapage! " grogna celui-ci derrière son journal.

" Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin. "

" On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis une demie heure qu'il attendait Hermione dans le hall, un sourire stupide était affiché sur son visage, un sourire béat, presque extasié.

" T'as vu la p'tite nouvelle du jour? " demanda le sorcier-vigile en montrant d'un doigt noueux les gros titres de la première page.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, regardant d'un air absent la photo de sa meilleure amie.

" Les Weasley sont au courant, j'imagine? Le p'tit Ronald ne doit pas être très content, vu son air sombre tout à l'heure, et la façon dont il tenait, serré dans sa main, la Gazette... Votre meilleure amie que vous n'avez pas vue depuis 4 ans c'est ça? "

" Comment ça " tout à l'heure " ? " demanda Harry en fronçant soudainement les sourcils, ne prétant pas attention à la question du vigile.

" Il a transplané ici comme un furax il y a de ça 43 minutes, je dirais... Mais tu sais, ma montre ne fonctionne plus très bien, donc je pourrais pas te dire l'heure exacte. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vu le nombre de personnes qu'il a bousculé en se dirigeant vers les ascensseurs, il devait pas être dans un très bon jour. J'ai même cru être obligé d'abandonner mon journal pour rétablir l'ordre. Plusieurs personnes sont venues se plaindre à moi, faut qu'il fasse gaffe avec ses nerfs... "

" Il est allé au bureau des Aurors? "

" Non! Tu sais bien qu'il a pris sa journée hier! "

" T'es une vraie commère, toi... "

" Humpf... Non, j'ai juste des oreilles bien nettoyées et je sais les utiliser, Potter. Et puis on m'en raconte beaucoup de choses à moi. " dit Erik en tournant la page du journal.

" Et est-ce que tes oreilles bien nettoyées ont entendu où il allait par pur hasard? " demanda Harry.

" J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se dirigeait au premier étage, bureau de Scrimgeour. Ou plutôt le bureau de sa charmante secrétaire. J'ai vu Brown revenir il y a à peu près 1 h 14... "

Harry paniqua: Hermione avait bien dit qu'elle allait voir Scrimgeour dans son bureau et Ron se trouvait... juste devant ce fameux bureau...

" _Bon... On reste calme... On respire... Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler... Non... Pas du tout de quoi! _" pensa le brun en sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

" Dis-moi, Erik... Le Ministère est protégé pour tout ce qui est attentat ou guerre ou... meurtre! "

" Ouaip... On a les meilleurs sortilèges de défense et les meilleurs sorciers encore vivants qui travaillent ici pour les attentats ou les guerres. Pour ce qui est des meurtres, il faut faire appel aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, mais bien évidemment, il faut d'abord des Aurors pour attrapper le coupable, le Ministre pour ordonner la destruction de la baguette, et enfin moi pour en faire disparaître les cendres... Pourquoi cette question? "

" Oh... Comme ça... Simple curiosité... Je vais voir Ron, à plus tard! " fit Harry en s'éloignant à pas rapides.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Ron, s'il te plaît, pas ici... Le Ministre est en entretient dans son bureau! " gloussa Lavande, assise sur son secrétaire, sa robe de sorcière remontée jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant de longues jambes fines et blanches, au milieu des quelles Ron s'était fait une place quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Allez, Lav'! On a déjà fait bien pire... Souviens-toi... Dans ce bureau il n'y a pas si longtemps justement, où se trouve le grand boss... J'ai cru que t'allais me rendre dingue avec tes cris... " lui murmura-t-il au creu de l'oreille, la voix sensuelle.

Ses grands doigts traçaient de vagues arabesques sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il savait qu'il devait remonter encore légèrement ses mains vers son intimité qu'il imaginait humide d'impatience, pour qu'elle abaisse ses dernières armes.

Pour la taquiner, il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes et joua avec la bouche de sa compagne sans aboutir à un véritable baiser.

" Ron... " miaula-t-elle en le rapprochant brusquement d'elle.

En la sentant écarter un peu plus les cuisses au moment où il posait ses doigts sur son sexe, et en voyant le désir contenu dans ses grands yeux verts, Ron eut un sourire en coin vainqueur et s'apprêta à lui donner un baiser lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant ainsi son érection douloureuse contre l'intimité chaude de la jeune femme, ce qui lui arracha un grognement, au moment où la porte du bureau de Scimgeour s'ouvrait lourdement.

Le plus jeune des Weasley se figea, alors que Lavande le repoussait, rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise, Scrimgeour, la fusillant du regard, alors que la petite sorcière brune à côté du Ministre ne quittait pas le roux des yeux, estomaquée, et qu'un Harry Potter tout essoufflé entrait dans la pièce en dérapant légèrement.

Le temps sembla soudainement figé.

Il était arrivé trop tard...

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient vus et se voyaient en ce moment même...

Son meilleur ami allait sans doute tuer sa meilleure amie d'ici une ou deux secondes...

Sa meilleure amie se laissera faire, et jugera la punition juste...

Et ses deux meilleurs amis ne seront jamais ensemble...

Et ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'avoueront jamais leurs sentiments, qu'il savait profonds...

Et ses deux meilleurs amis ne vivront jamais une histoire ensemble...

Et ses deux meilleurs amis... étaient deux imbéciles à se fixer comme ils le faisaient sans parler, Ron, une main dans le dos de Lavande, Hermione, plantée comme un piquet à côté du Premier Ministre de la Magie britannique.

Ron n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il voyait la main du roux se durcir sur le dos de la jolie blonde, son oreille droite devenir étrangement magenta, et son profil se renfrogner.

" Potter... Que me vaut votre visite? " demanda le Ministre d'un ton bourru, conscient de la tension installée dans la pièce, sans que ni Ron ni Hermione ne lâche le regard de l'autre.

" Euh... Je m'escuse de vous importuner ainsi, Monsieur le Ministre, mais... j'étais avec Erik, vous savez le vigile dans le hall, et... "

" Je sais qui est Erik, Potter! " trancha le vieux sorcier.

" _Et_, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Ron aller sans doute dans votre bureau voir Lavande vu qu'elle était revenue un peu plus tôt et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait aller la voir quand je l'ai vu chez lui au Terrier, et... "

" Et maintenant, vous le _voyez _ avec ma _charmante_ secrétaire, qui me fera le _charmant_ plaisir de ne pas faire des choses avec son _charmant_ amant, sur ce _charmant_ bureau... " coupa Scrimgeour en se moquant ouvertement d'Harry.

Le Survivant, mal à l'aise, sentit ses joues rossir, alors qu'il retenait la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Scrimgeour ne l'avait jamais aimé, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

" Miss Granger, tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Je réfléchirai à la proposition de ce cher Alliocha Andronopoff. C'est un ami de longue date, nous avons été Auror ensemble il y a quelques années, et il a préféré retourner dans sa Bulgarie natale. " fit le Ministre en se tournant vers Hermione qui sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

" Madame Krum, Monsieur le Ministre, elle est mariée... " cracha Ron, des éclairs dans les yeux.

" Ah oui! J'ai vu cela dans le journal ce matin! Nous avons toujours les nouvelles internationales un peu plus tard... Félicitations, ma chère. Tous mes voeux de bonheur, à vous et votre époux. Alliocha en dit toujours beaucoup de bien... Mais si vous permettez, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Weasley, racompagnez Madame Krum dans le hall je vous prie. Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous ne devriez pas être dans les bureaux? Déguerpissez! Tant qu'à vous, Brown, dans mon bureau, nous allons avoir une petite conversation sur votre comportement quelque peu déplacé. " fit Scrimgeour en ouvrant brusquement la porte de son bureau.

Un sourire sadique ornait la bouche pleine de Ron, le rendant presque Serpentard, les yeux brûlant de haine refixés sur la brunette, alors qu'elle le regardait, appeurée et qu'Harry semblait craindre de les laisser seuls.

" POTTER! DEGAGEZ J'AI DIT! " hurla le Ministre britannique, virant au rouge vif sous sa grosse barbe hirssute.

" J'ai pris ma journée. "

" DEPUIS QUAND! "

" Depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie. "

" EH BIEN VOUS LA RETROUVEREZ CE SOIR APRES VOS HEURES SUPPLEMENTAIRES! "

" Je ne suis plus un élève, et vous n'êtes pas un professeur, Monsieur! "

" POTTER FAITES BIEN ATTENTION A QUI VOUS PARLEZ, VOUS POURRIEZ PERDRE VOTRE PLACE! "

Harry le fusilla du regard le plus froid qu'il put, lança un coup d'oeil à ses deux meilleurs amis, pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent, un regard ironique à Lavande qui était toujours aussi rouge de honte et regardait d'un oeil inquiet Ron, aussi rouge qu'elle, mais de fureur contenue, et préféra tourner à contre coeur les talons.

" Bien... Madame Krum... Nous nous revoyons demain... Que faîtes-vous encore là, Brown! Dans mon bureau je vous ai dit! Weasley... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! "

" Certainement, Monsieur... Ca sera avec un réel... plaisir! "

Une seconde plus tard, la lourde porte du bureau de Scrimgeour se referma brusquement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls, les yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione sentait ses prunelles de remplir de larmes. Elle s'attendait à le revoir, oui, mais pas comme ça.

Pas avec Lavande, qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître malgré les appellations de celle-ci quand elle était entrée dans la pièce ( heureusement que le Ministre l'attendait déjà devant la porte ), et surtout, pas avec elle s'apprêtant à lui faire l'amour, d'après la position dans la quelle elle les avait vus.

Pas maintenant alors qu'elle était à peine revenue, et qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

Elle voulait se préparer à l'affronter, préparer sa défense, peut-être aurait-elle pu le convaincre en inventant une escuse plausible. Peut-être même qu'au bout d'un petit moment, il lui aurait pardonnée. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait retrouvé la place qui lui avait attribuée dans sa vie durant toutes ces années.

Etre sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas si mal que ça...

Comment arriverait-elle à faire l'impossible?...

Sans un mot, Ron cassa le contact visuel, se dirigea à grands pas pesant vers la porte qui menait vers à la sortie, et la lui ouvrit galemment.

La brunette fronça les sourcils, l'air soupçoneux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de choses, surtout après le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Hésitant une dernière minute, elle s'avança à pas lents vers la sortie, la tête baissée.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, elle sentit son regard bleu peser sur elle, sa respiration lourde, comme s'il se retenait de dire ou de faire quelque chose.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle activa le pas, se dirigeant vers l'ascensseur, lorsqu'elle attendit la porte du bureau de Scrimgeour se fermer bruyamment et de grands pas la rattrapper.

Elle essaya veinement d'accélérer le rythme, le coeur battant très vite dans sa poitrine, et sentant ses mains et ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Les larmes qu'elle avait si courageusement réussies à retenir jusqu'ici, coulèrent soudainement sur ses joues quand une main puissante lui saisit le bras, et qu'elle se faisait plaquer contre le mur de pierre brute du couloir.

" Tu ne croyais pas m'échapper, j'espère? Tu as entendu Scrimgeour, non? Je dois te ramener dans le hall! " cracha le rouquin, en resserrant sa prise sur son bras droit.

" Ron... Lâche-moi, s'il te plait. Tu... Tu me fais... " baguaya la brunette en essayant de se dégager; en vain, parce qu'il la tenait bien.

" Je te fais _mal_? C'est ça Hermione,_ je te fais mal_? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de te faire mal! Putain, tu m'entends? J'en ai rien à foutre de te faire mal! " hurla-t-il en rapprochant son corps du sien.

Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

Elle était là... En face de lui... Comme dans un de ces rêves incensés qu'il avait faits tant de fois. Comme dans ces utopies qu'il se plaisait à inventer. Mais là, il était dans la réalité. Elle se tenait bien devant lui. Elle pleurait bien devant lui. Il serrait bien son bras à elle, dans sa grande main à lui faire mal, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il sentait bien son corps de femme se pressait par moment contre son corps d'homme. Il sentait bien la fermeté de ses seins, sa respiration sacadée, il voyait bien ses larmes couler sur ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte qui l'aurait invité à un baiser dans une toute autre situation.

Pour la première fois depuis presque quatre ans, elle était là, et il la voyait.

Et elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était encore plus petite, ou peut-être que c'était lui qui avait un peu grandi depuis. Elle était toujours aussi fine.

Seuls les traits de son visage en forme de coeur s'étaient adoucis.

Elle avait 24 ans...

Elle était partie...

Loin... Tellement loin!

Les années avaient passé sans elle. Elle avait toujours été là, oui, mais il ne voulait pas y faire attention. Il n'avait pas voulu vivre dans le passé, à juste titre. Il avait juste voulu tourner la page. Laisser Hermione Granger derrière lui. Faire sa vie sans elle... Faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et soudain une question s'imposa à lui:

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?...

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ne la lâchant toujours pas, regardant simplement ses larmes couler sur ses joues, son regard baissé.

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui, et vit une intense douleur dans son regard colbalt pour faire place à une colère sans nom un quart de seconde plus tard.

" Je fais mon travail... " lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

" Et tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir à ta place? "

" Je voulais revenir... Pour vous revoir... "

" Et tu ne t'ai pas dit, que nous, on ne voulait pas te revoir? "

" C'EST POURTANT LE CAS! TU CROIS QU'IL TE SUFFIT DE PARTIR DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ET DE REVENIR SANS CRIER GARE? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX REVENIR DANS LA VIE DES GENS SANS LEUR EN DEMANDER LA PERMISSION! " hurla-t-il en s'éloignant brusquement d'elle.

Hermione se retint fébrilement au mur pour ne pas tomber; ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

" Je pensais que vous seriez contents... "

" TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE , LA! TU N'ES PAS CENSEE ETRE LA PLUS INTELLIGENTE! OU AS-TU FAIT UN DON DE NEURONES A TON ABRUTI DE... COMMENT JE DOIS L'APPELER, HEIN? TON MARI! COMMENT VA CE CHER VICKY? IL TE FAIT BIEN PRENDRE TON PIED J'ESPERE! PARCE QUE COTE CONVERSATION CA DOIT PAS VOLER BIEN HAUT! "

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa joue gauche. Stupéfait, il la regarda, les yeux ronds. Jamais elle ne l'avait gifflé. Jamais au cours de leurs nombreuses disputes, elle avait osé faire ce qu'elle avait fait à Malefoy en troisième année. Et jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de lui rendre la pareille...

" Je ne te permets pas, Ronald! " souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

" Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu me touches! Tu me dégoûtes! Je te déteste et je veux plus te voir! Grave bien les traits de mon visage dans ta mémoire, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois! " lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner précipitemment.

Hermione sentit l'air se figer dans sa gorge et le regarda partir loin d'elle. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau, et sa tête commença à tanguer dangeureusement. Elle voulut lui crier quelque chose, alors qu'elle l'avait encore en vue, mais les pans de sa robe de sorcier tourbillonnant derrière lui, à l'angle du couloir de gauche, fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna be with you

Note: 

Hum... Un truc à l'arrache encore une fois, j'espère que c'est à peu près cohérent... Désolée, mais avec les devoirs et tout ça, c'est pas super évident de faire le chapitre de l'année à chaque fois lol

Pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre en fait... En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir, et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me va droit au coeur, bisous!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hermione sentit l'air se figer dans sa gorge et le regarda partir loin d'elle. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau, et sa tête commença à tanguer dangeureusement. Elle voulut lui crier quelque chose, alors qu'elle l'avait encore en vue, mais les pans de sa robe de sorcier tourbillonnant derrière lui, à l'angle du couloir de gauche, fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une armée de trolls des montagnes piétinant sans relâche la moindre parcelle de son cerveau...

Une impression que Viktor l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer pendant des heures dans les airs...

Une impossibilité d'ouvrir les yeux avant au moins 300 ans...

Les battements de son coeur raisonnant à ses oreilles, puissance maximale...

L'air qui entrait et sortait péniblement de ses poumons...

Les souvenirs refaisant tout doucement surface...

Elle était de retour dans son pays natal...

Elle avait revu Harry... Elle avait revu Ron...

Elle avait appris que Ron était toujours avec Lavande... Par Harry...

Et elle avait appris qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir... Par Harry... Et par lui...

Par lui...

" Hermione! Hermione bon sang, réveille-toi! " s'écriait une voix masculine au dessus d'elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas reouvrir les yeux... Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant alors qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité. Pas maintenant alors que ses souvenirs récents avec Ron revenaient lentement à sa mémoire. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle allait se mettre indéniablement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

" Hermione! C'est Harry! " disait la voix, de plus en plus inquiète.

Harry?... Oui, bien sûr... Harry...

" Comment va-t-elle? " demanda alors une voix féminine plus qu'anxieuse.

" Elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste... "

Sainte- Mangouste? Un hôspital?... Sûrement pas!

" Non, Harry! Les journalistes la harcelleraient! Tu as eu de la chance de l'avoir vue, et de l'avoir faite sortir sans être vu! " lui disait la voix féminine.

" Vous savez Molly, avec ma cape d'invisibilité, c'est pas très difficile... "

Molly? La Molly qu'elle connaissait? Molly, la mère de Ron?

" Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, mon chéri! "

" Je ne savais pas très bien à qui m'adresser, j'étais tellement... tellement perdu! J'ai complètement paniqué! Elle était là, dans le couloir, étendue... Inconsciente! Au début, j'ai cru qu'on l'avait attaquée! Et je l'ai emmenée ici... "

" Tu as bien fait, mon chéri, tu as bien fait... Heureusement que le Ministère dispose d'appartements de fonction. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On ne peut pas la laisser indéfiniment comme ça! Il faut faire quelque chose! "

" Utilisons les grands moyens, Harry! Je n'ai jamais eu un de mes enfants dans les pommes, Merlin, merci! "

Les grands moyens? Quels grands moyens?

" Emmenons-la jusqu'à la salle de bains! " fit Molly d'un ton décidé.

Harry saisit la brunette aussi délicatement que possible, et celle-ci émit un grognement de protestation sans toute fois ouvrir les yeux.

" Elle a dit quelque chose! " s'écria Madame Weasley en s'approchant de lui.

" Quoi? "

" Elle a dit quelque chose! Je l'ai entendue! Repose-la! "

" Mais non! Elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux! "

" Je te dis qu'elle a dit quelque chose! Un... Un grognement! Comme ceux que fait Ron dans son sommeil! "

" Elle rêve alors... Quand Ron grogne, c'est qu'il rêve... Ou qu'il a faim... "

" Donc, elle n'est plus inconsciente! Repose-la sur le canapé, elle va se réveiller! "

Le Survivant la reposa alors aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait prise.

" Moi, je n'étais pas contre de l'emmener dans la salle de bains. Ca aurait été un peu rude, mais radical! "

" Toi, tout ce qui t'aurais importé c'est de la voir mouillée! "

" Humpf... "

" C'est vrai qu'elle a changé... Merlin... Quatre ans... Et je suis là, comme si je l'avais vue hier. "

" Ca fait un choc, je vous l'accorde. J'ai cru rêver quand on s'est rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir. "

" Un choc! Merlin, tu m'aurais annoncé la mort d'un de mes enfants ou la résurection de Dumbledore, mon coeur n'aurait pas fait un plus grand bon dans ma poitrine, Harry. Que fait-elle ici? "

" Son travail, comme d'habitude... "

Hermione les entendait discuter d'elle, et elle sentait les yeux d'Harry posés sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle essaye d'ouvrir les siens, mais son mal de crâne la faisait horriblement souffrir.

" Ron... " souffla-t-elle.

" HARRY! " s'écria Madame Weasley.

" Ne criez pas comme ça, bon sang! Vous allez alerter tout l'immeuble! Calmez-vous! " rétorqua le brun.

" Elle a dit " Ron " ... "

" Ouais... Mais il est pas là! "

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et quelqu'un approcher doucement d'elle.

" Ma chérie... Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît... " lui chuchota Molly Weasley en posant une main chaude et rassurante sur son front.

Lentement, ses yeux papillonèrent, et elle vit indistinctement les traits du visage de Molly Weasley penchée sur elle, l'air soucieux.

" Tu te sens bien? " demanda alors Harry en s'approchant d'elle vivement.

" Mal au crâne... " parvient-elle à articuler.

" Normal! Tu as dû rester inconsciente pendant plus de trois heures! Que s'est-il passé avec Ron? " demanda le Survivant.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes, la tête toujours dans le coton. Sa respiration était légèrement rauque, et elle se sentait très faible.

" Il... Il ne veut plus me voir. " chuchota la brunette, luttant contre le sommeil qui la regagnait peu à peu.

" Je l'ai cherché partout, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il a disparu de la circulation. Ca a été une dure journée pour lui. Déjà ton mariage... après ton retour! Il manquerait plus que vous soyez voisins! "

" Harry... Tu... Tu n'as pas compris... Il ne veut plus... Me voir... Je l'ai... Très bien compris. "

" Il a dit ça sous la colère, tu sais bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi dans ces moments-là! "

" Je l'ai... gifflé. "

Molly retint précipitemment sa respiration en se plaquant rapidement une main devant la bouche.

" Oups... " fut le seul mot prononcé par Harry.

" Il m'a... en quelque sorte... insultée. C'est parti... Tout seul. "

" Ca ma chérie, il aura beaucoup de mal à te le pardonner. Ron est très susceptible, tu le sais. " lui dit Molly en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé où était allongée la brunette.

" Je sais... Où est-ce que... je suis? " souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

" Dans une résidence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu verras quand tu te seras remise, tu pourras visiter. Harry t'as trouvé quelque chose de très bien! "

" Y a un peu le bordel, désolé, je viens ici quand j'ai pas le moral. "

" Je viendrai te rendre visite demain ma chérie. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de te revoir. Ginny ne va pas en croire ses oreilles quand je lui dirai! Elle n'était pas là quand Harry m'a passé un coup de cheminée... Elle viendra peut-être. C'est un peu précipité... Et si inattendu... Il faudra peut-être lui donner le temps de se remettre. Tout comme Ron. Mais ne perds pas espoir ma chérie. Dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas, il faut la prendre comme elle vient, et s'y accomoder. Maintent que tu es réveillée, je vais te laisser te reposer, ainsi qu'Harry. Il va essayer de retrouver mon imbécile de fils! N'est-ce pas Harry? " demanda la mère des Weasley, alors que le Survivant remettait sa cape de sorcier.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans rien dire.

" Harry! " fit Hermione en les voyant s'éloigner.

Il se tourna vers elle de la porte.

" Tu reviens, après... Je ne veux pas... Dormir toute seule... Ici. "

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Soulagée, la jeune femme se laissa emporter à nouveau par un sommeil sans rêve.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Donne-moi en un autre, Seamus! " fit Ron d'une voix rauque en avalant cul-sec son cinquième Whisky Pur Feu, au nouveau propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, qui n'était qu'autre que Seamus Finnigan, un ancien camarade de Gryffondor.

" Tu crois pas que t'en as eu assez pour la soirée, Weasley? " fit celui-ci en lui lançant un regard désaprobateur.

" T'es pas ma mère, Finnigan, et j'te paye, alors verse! " répondit le rouquin en poussant son verre vers l'Irlandais.

" Heureusement, parce que j'aurais honte! Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te pousse à boire comme ça? C'est pas trop ton style d'habitude... Une dispute avec Lavande? "

Comment lui dire? Comme lui dire que sa traitresse de meilleure amie, qui ne l'était officiellement plus depuis quatre ans, avait refait surface dans sa vie plus tôt dans l'après-midi? Comment lui dire que ça l'avait complètement bouleversé?

" Nan... Pas de dispute avec Lavande... " répondit-il d'un ton vague en essayant d'attrapper la bouteille de Whisky de l'autre côté du comptoir.

" Tu fais ça, Weasley, et tu pourras plus toucher ta chère et tendre pour le reste de tes jours! " l'avertit Seamus qui essuyait des choppes en face de lui.

" Tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un que t'as pas vu depuis quelques temps refaisait surface dans ta vie maintenant? " lui demanda le roux en essayant toujours d'attrapper la bouteille.

" Ca dépend de la place qu'avait la personne dans ma vie avant, et depuis combien de temps elle est partie. "

" Disons que ça fait un certain temps qu'elle est partie et qu'elle avait une certaine place dans ta vie... "

" Tu peux être un peu moins clair? " ironisa l'Irlandais en saisissant la bouteille de Whisky que Ron avait réussi à attrapper, lui arranchant un soupir de frustration.

" Quelqu'un que tu t'es juré de ne plus revoir de ta vie. "

" Ma parole, tu vas penser que je suis con, mais sur le coup j'ai pensé à Hermione! "

Le regard bleu colbalt du jeune Auror se durciça à l'entente du nom de sa meilleure amie, malgré la sensation de l'alcool dans ses veines qui le radoucissait.

" Non! C'est pas elle... " grogna le roux.

" Je sais, mec! Elle file le parfait amour avec le Bulgare! Putain, on m'aurait dit qu'elle l'épouserait, à Pouldard, j'aurais trouvé que c'était la meilleure blague de l'année! "

" Parle pas d'elle... "

" Ouais... Le sujet est délicat, je sais! "

" Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle d'elle, c'est tout! "

" On dirait que le fait qu'elle ait refait sa vie, te fout particulièrement les boules. "

Ron se le va précipitemment de son tabouret, aussi vite que lui permettait l'alcool qui parcourait ses veines, et saisit brusquement Seamus par le col de sa chemise, l'emmenant à lui.

" Ne... parle... pas... d'elle... C'est compris? Sinon, tu le regretteras! " siffla-t-il en le lâchant violemment.

" T'es dingue! J'aurais jamais dû te laisser boire comme ça! Allez, dégage! " fit l'Irlandais en se massant doucement le cou, alors que la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter couvert de neige.

" Harry! Tu tombes bien! Ramène-le chez lui, il n'a plus toute sa tête! "

" Chuis pas soûl... "

" Non, mais presque! Allez! Et tu t'escuseras la prochaine fois pour ta brusquerie, je te le rappellerai! "

Harry s'avança et saisit tant bien que mal son meilleur ami qui le surpassait d'une bonne tête et demi. Il l'aida à se relever, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

" C'est bon, bordel! Je peux marcher! Salut, Finnigan. Et souviens-toi si tu veux que je m'escuse pour ma brusquerie comme tu dis: ne parle plus d'elle, ok? "

L'ex-Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose derrière son comptoir, alors que les deux meilleurs amis sortaient dans la nuit neigeuse de Janvier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Tu bois, maintenant? " demanda Harry au rouquin en refermant un peu plus sa cape contre son cou.

" C'est pas nouveau... "

" Non, mais quand tu bois, c'est que tu déprimes! "

" Je ne déprime pas... "

" Alors pourquoi tu bois? "

" Pour oublier... "

" Hermione? "

" Mais putain, vous allez arrêter de la mettre toujours sur le tapis? "

" Ca t'a fait du mal... De la revoir... "

" Harry, j'te préviens, tu continues à m'en parler, meilleur ami ou pas meilleur ami, tu vas te prendre mon poing droit dans ta belle gueule... "

" Avec qui tu vas pouvoir en parler, alors? Lavande? "

" J'EN PARLERAI AVEC PERSONNE PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER! " rugit Ron en faisant volte-face.

" POURTANT IL FAUDRA BIEN! " fit Harry sur le même ton, le défiant du regard.

Le rouquin se renfrogna, fusillant le Survivant du regard. Décidément, il était têtu ce petit...

La tête lui tourna soudainement, et il vascilla.

" Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste... oublier. Et ne plus la voir. Tu m'emmènes à ta planque? Tu sais, la résidence du Ministère... J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer à la maison, je vais me faire tuer par Maman, et aller voir Lavande, ça ne me dit plus trop... J'ai envie d'être un peu seul. "

" Ma planque? " fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

" Ouais... Allez, je sais qu'elle est pas loin. Je suis mort de fatigue. "

" C'est que... J'avais prévu d'y passer la nuit... "

" C'est pas grave! Je prendrai le canapé... "

" NON! " s'écria le brun.

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Ah, j'ai compris... Monsieur Potter a de la compagnie ce soir... Pas de problème! T'auras qu'à insonoriser la chambre, je serai très discret, t'inquiètes. Trop fatigué pour foutre le bordel. " le nargua le roux.

" C'est pas ça... "

" C'est quoi alors? On va pas y passer la nuit, Harry! "

_C'est qu'il y a Hermione dans l'appart', imbécile! _songea le brun.

" Y a du bordel partout... "

" Putain, Harry, je m'en fous de ça! Je vais pas y faire attention, toute façon je dois être au Ministère à 8 h demain matin, et je veux dormir. "

" Pourquoi tu vas pas demander une chambre à Seamus? "

" Il est complet... Et il me laisserait jamais dormir dans son hôtel après ma façon d'agir de tout à l'heure, et je ne veux aucun commentaire, merci. Allez... Harry, sois un pote... "

" Ok, mais tu t'en vas à la première heure! "

" T'inquiètes pas! Elle verra pas mon corps de dieu grec, ta petite copine. Tu me la présenteras quand même! " fit le roux avec un clin d'oeil.

" Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne! "

" C'est ça! Et moi, je suis Merlin l'enchanteur! T'as jamais été soucieux par le ménage auparavant! "

D'un pas traînant, Harry se dirigea vers la résidence du Ministère, en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'Hermione ait eu la bonne idée de se traîner jusqu'à la chambre. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il la voyait, endormie sur le canapé.

La nuit promettait d'être très très longue...


	5. Chapter 5

I wanna be with you

Note: 

Non, non, je ne suis pas morte! Désolée pour tout ce retard, j'ai vraiment honte, mais j'ai eu ENORMEMENT de mal avec ce chapitre-là... Je suis pas contente de ce que j'ai fait pour le moment, ce qui explique cela.

Donc, je disais que ce chapitre, bah je l'ai recommencé 4 fois... Là, j'en ai un peu marre, alors je poste, je verrai bien si je me fais jeter des tomates pourries ou pas! lol

En vous remerciant beaucoup de me lire, en vous souhaitant également une bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère, et aussi un Joyeux Halloween un peu à l'avance!

Bisous!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry marchait le plus lentement possible jusqu'à son appartement, dont la résidence était désormais en vue. Il avait mal au coeur tellement celui-ci battait vite, et commençait à avoir un mal de tête horrible.

Il le sentait mal... Il le sentait même très, très mal.

Et Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander qui est-ce qu'il avait ramené dans l'appartement pour la nuit, malgré ses protestations.

S'il savait...

" _Il me tuerait. _" pensa-t-il amèrement.

" Dis... T'es sûr que tu veux venir à l'appart'? " tenta-t-il pour la centième fois en 10 minutes.

Le rouquin s'arrêta un instant et souffla d'agacement.

" Harry, t'es pire que ma mère quand il y a des invités qui arrivent à l'improviste. Allez, viens! T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te la piquer ta petite copine. "

" Arrête avec ça, tu m'énerves. " bougonna le brun en continuant à marcher d'un pas lent dans la rue déserte du Chemin de Traverse.

" C'est encore loin? "

" Troisième porte sur ta droite. " dit Harry, dont le souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

" Ca va pas? " demanda alors Ron en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Du moins, il essaya.

" Si, si! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? "

" Ben... T'es de plus en plus pâle... "

" Ah... " fut la seule chose qu'il su dire en voyant la main ganté du rouquin se poser sur la poignet de la porte.

" T'as sans doute attrappé un truc... Moi, je commence à me sentir un peu lourd. "

" Tu avais qu'à boire un peu plus! " railla Harry en passant vivement devant son ami.

En montant les escaliers, toujours le plus lentement possible, il entendait son ami marmonner à propos de " comme si ça lui arrivait souvent ".

Arrivé à l'étage, il essayait de se faire une petite conversation dans sa tête, en essayant d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Ron s'il disait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans l'appartement, et que ce quelqu'un, eh bien c'était Hermione. Et une seule réponse venait à son esprit: "_ Putain, je te déteste Potter! Je te croyais mon meilleur ami! Tu m'as trahi! Tu vois mon visage? Eh bien regarde-le bien avant que j'te casse la gueule et que je me tire d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir! "_

Oui... C'était sans doute de cette façon qu'il répondrait. Avec un beau crochet du droit en prime. Et adieu leur belle amitié.

" Harry! Youhou! Je te demandais quelle porte c'était! " fit Ron en agitant sa main droite devant les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Le Survivant sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, devenant de plus en plus paniqué.

S'il tentait une nouvelle fois de faire rebrousser chemin au roux, il finirait par se vexer, et lui ferait la gueule pendant une semaine au moins.

S'il lui disait qu'Hermione était dans l'appartement, il se prendrait un beau crochet en pleine mâchoire.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution... Lui montrer la porte de l'appartement, et le laisser entrer en premier.

" Dernière porte à gauche, c'est ouvert. " souffla Harry en montrant vaguement une porte bordeaux au fond du corridor.

Comme au ralenti, il vit Ron se diriger dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Comme au ralenti, il le vit tourner la poignet de la porte de son appartement secondaire.

Et comme au ralenti, il le vit entrer dedans.

Harry se passa une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver dans un lit douillet et tiède. Et surtout, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas assister à ce qu'il craignait qu'il allait se passer.

Il se dirigea à son tour d'un pas tout aussi traînant vers son appartement. Il n'entendait encore rien. C'était peut-être bon signe. Peut-être qu'Hermione s'était réveillée entre temps et était allée se coucher dans sa chambre, trouvant le canapé inconfortable.

Sauf qu'Hermione avait pris une potion de Sommeil, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la dite chambre.

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il vit que le rouquin était figé à quelques mètres de lui, le regard fixé sur le canapé, où une forme indistincte se dessinait.

Il essaya de parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il décida alors de rejoindre son meilleur ami, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il posa alors une main peu sûre d'elle sur son épaule, et sentit cette dernière toute contractée.

Ron se retourna violemment, la mâchoire et les points serrés, le regard dur, rouge de rage.

Sans dire un mot, il bouscula vivement Harry sur le côté, et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte de l'appartement restée ouverte.

" Ron! Attends-moi, je... " commença Harry en lui courant après.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? " cracha ce dernier.

" Elle dort! " railla le Survivant.

" Dans _ton_ appartement! "

" Je sais! "

" Tu l'y as emmené! " s'emporta le roux en donnant un coup dans le mur.

" Elle était tombée dans les pommes quand je l'ai trouvé! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein? Que je la laisse, là! "

" Parfaitement! "

" Putain, Ron, mais réfléchis deux secondes à ce que tu dis! "

" Et toi, je trouve que tu as la mémoire assez courte! T'as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait? "

" Justement, j'aimerais beaucoup en parler de ce qu'elle t'a fait! Elle t'a blessé quand elle est partie? Tu ne l'as jamais avoué à quiconque! T'as juste dit, du jour au lendemain qu'on avait plus intérêt à te parler d'elle, et maintenant que le sujet et abordé, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi! " dit Harry en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

Ils se défièrent quelques instants avant que le roux ne brise le contact visuel.

" J'ai rien à dire. " marmonna-t-il, en enfonçant ses mains dans son pentalon, boudeur.

" Oh si! Au contraire, tu as énormément de choses à dire! "

" J'me casse! " fit le roux au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence total.

Et avant que Harry ne puisse dire la moindre parole pour le retenir, son meilleur ami avait disparu.

De mauvaise humeur, il retourna dans son appartement en claquant la porte, maudissant le rouquin et son fichu caractère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca faisait un bon quart d'heure que Ron marchait de long en large dans le jardin du Terrier, regardant de temps en temps d'un air maussade la lueur qui transperçait les fenêtres de la cuisine. Quelqu'un l'attendait, et il se doutait que cela devait être sa mère. Elle avait toujours été de nature anxieuse, et ne partait jamais se coucher avant que tous ses enfants ne soient entrés à la maison le soir. Malgré l'heure tardive, il se doutait bien qu'il allait se prendre un sacré ronfflon, d'une part de son attitude en fin de matinée, et d'autre part, pour ne rentrer qu'à 3 heures du matin.

Il était peut-être majeur, mais aux yeux de sa mère, il resterait toujours son petit garçon, comme elle le répétait chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet.

Prenant son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la porte de la cuisine, prenant un air déterminé, bien décidé à écourter le plus possible la leçon de morale qu'il allait recevoir. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il prit une profonde inspiration, et poussa la porte.

Lui qui s'attendait à voir sa mère seule, s'était lourdement trompé! Il avait devant lui la famille Weasley au grand complet, mis à part Percy, bien évidemment...

Son regard fatigué passa rapidement sur chacune des personnes présentes: son père, qui somnolait un peu, la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui, où Ron voyait l'article qui lui avait foutu son moral en l'air pour la journée, et sans doute toute la semaine, voire tout le mois, sa mère qui avait posé précipitemment l'écharppe violette qu'elle était en train de faire et qui l'observait scrupuleusement, Fred et George qui faisaient une partie de bataille explosive et qui faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas, Ginny qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, et enfin, ses deux frères aînés qui le dévisageaient poliment.

" Quoi? " fut la seule chose qu'il dit d'un ton agressif.

Arthur Weasley sursauta légèrement, et se redressa quelque peu, lorsqu'il vit son dernier fils dans la salle.

" T'as vu l'heure? T'étais où? " demanda Ginny, les sourcils toujours froncés.

" Ca te regarde? "

" Ronnie, tu connais la règle; vous nous prévenez si vous découchez! " fit Madame Weasley en se levant pour aller faire du thé.

" Pas besoin de prévenir, puisque je suis là! " marmonna ce dernier en enlevant son menteau, son écharppe et ses gants.

" T'étais où? " répéta Ginny.

" Avec ton traître de cher et tendre. " répondit Ron, ce qui provoqua le ricanement de Fred et George qui continuèrent malgré tout à jouer, et le rougissement vif de sa soeur.

Ron soupira bruyamment, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bout de table, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

" _Traître? _" répéta Ginny, " Pourquoi? "

Molly toussota légèrement, et continua à faire du thé.

" Il m'a trahi: c'est donc un traître! "

" Tu y vas un peu fort, Ronnie. " fit sa mère.

Ron lui lança un regard torve. Il y allait un peu fort? Il avait besoin de tout entendre, sauf ça! Harry était un traître: il savait très bien comment il réagirait s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de voler au secours d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il ne le suporterait pas, mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Quand il l'avait vu allongée sur ce canapé... Dans la pénombre... Un moment, il s'était cru retourné dans le temps, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, que le Trio d'Or était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux avec le Quidditch et les filles, quand il se levait la nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, qu'Harry faisait des cauchemars et qu'il ne supportait pas le fait de le voir souffrir de cette façon sans pouvoir rien faire, qu'il descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune et qu'il la voyait, endormie devant quelques braises survivantes d'un grand feu qui avait brûlé toute la soirée.

Il l'avait souvent regardé dormir dans ces moments-là. Des livres éparpillés partout, ses cheveux sauvages, son visage appaisé, encore plus doux que d'habitude, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme un bébé. Il avait souvent voulu caresser son visage, ou se coucher contre elle, partager sa chaleur alors qu'elle n'en était pas consciente et qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Il l'avait même imaginé être plus qu'une simple amie. Etre pour lui ce qu'était sa mère pour son père. Etre celle qui partagerait sa vie, qui l'aimerait de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

Il pensait même à ça quand il était avec Lavande; quand son esprit vaguabondait à sa guise jusqu'à elle. Mais elle était partie... Elle était partie, et avait tout brisé. Il s'était alors dit qu'il se trompait, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulue qu'elle soit. Et il s'était promis de la rayer de sa vie; définitivement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? " demanda-t-il alors à sa mère.

Il vit alors les regards furtifs que se lançaient Fred, George, Charlie, Bill et son père. Il se tramait quelque chose, ou on lui cachait quelque chose.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? On me cache des trucs, j'aime pas ça! " dit-il avant que sa mère ne réponde.

" Maman a vu Hermione dans la blanque de Harry. " finit par dire Ginny, voyant que personne ne parlait.

Ron eut l'impression que sa soeur venait de lui donner le plus gros coup de poing de sa vie, et la regarda en état de choc.

" Hein? "

" Elle n'allait pas bien! Harry m'a passé un coup de cheminée, il était très agité, il m'a dit qu'Hermione avait eu un malaise après que vous vous soyez vu, et qu'il l'avait emmené dans cet appartement que le Ministère lui cède de temps en temps pour le dépanner. Donc, je suis allée la voir. J'ai été très émue; elle est devenue une sacrée belle fille. " dit Molly en distribuant le thé.

" Ouais, on va se renseigner pour avoir des photos récentes d'elle. Tu pourras t'en faire des posters pour ta chambre, Ron! " fit George, guoguenard.

" Je suis donc trahi sous mon propre toit! " rugit Ron, les oreilles et les joues en feu, préférant ignorer la dernière remarque de son frère.

" Ecoute-moi, Ron. Nous en avons tous discuté, tout le monde a donné son avis, et nous pensons que tu devrais discuter avec elle. " dit Charlie.

" Quoi? En plus vous parlez de moi dans mon dos?! Je n'en ai pas envie, d'accord? Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que pour moi, elle n'existe plus! Elle est morte pour moi, ok? "

" Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Ron! " fit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

" Vous savez donc tous qu'elle était dans l'appart' de Harry, et personne n'a eu la brillante idée de me prévenir? "

" Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en parler... " railla sa soeur.

Ron sentait son coeur battre vite dans sa poitrine, il avait mal à la tête et envie de dormir. Il voulait oublier le temps de quelques heures ce qui était en train de lui arriver, à savoir un retour vertigineux dans le passé.

Inutile de tenter quelque chose contre eux, c'était perdu d'avance, surtout s'ils étaient tous ligués contre lui.

" Je vais me coucher! " dit-il en se le vant pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

" Ca ne va pas être facile. " souffla Molly en s'assayant à côté de son mari.

" T'inquiète, Maman. Je m'en occupe. " dit alors Ginny, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il lui fallait d'abbord voir Harry, et à eux deux, ils pourraient exécuter son plan, qu'elle savait risqué, mais qu'elle allait tenter.


End file.
